brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darryl
Darryl is a Brawler with a high amount of health. He wields two double barrel shotguns that can deal a lot of damage the closer he is to his target. His Super allows him to quickly escape enemies or get closer to them as well as damage any enemies that he rolls into. His first Star Power, Steel Hoops, gives him a shield when he uses his Super that reduces the damage he takes by 30% for 3.5 seconds and his second Star Power, Rolling Reload, doubles his reload speed after he uses his Super for 5 seconds. Attack: Double Deuce Darryl fires two bursts of shells, one from each gun in quick succession, dealing medium damage. The attack has less range than Shelly's Attack but more range than Bull's. This attack deals more damage at shorter ranges. Super: Barrel Roll Darryl rolls a short distance at a very rapid speed, ricocheting off walls, however unlike Rico's attack and super the distance isn't increased after bouncing off a wall and damaging and pushing back enemies he hits. Darryl's Super is unique in that it automatically recharges over 30 seconds. Star Powers Steel Hoops The damage reduction granted by his Star Power makes it less likely that Darryl will be defeated while he is rolling around during his Barrel Roll ability and continues to protect him for 3.5 seconds after he stops rolling. This makes his Super even better for safely escaping dangerous situations and less risky when the Super is being used to roll into and damage enemy Brawlers. Rolling Reload Instead of Darryl having a shield after using his Super, every time he rolls he doubles his reload speed for 5 seconds. Tips *His movement speed is slightly faster than that of most other brawlers since he is a Heavyweight. Due to this retreating/approaching is easier and often safer. *The damage reduction granted by his Star Power can easily swing fights into his favor by allowing him to absorb more damage than even El Primo or Frank, making him more effective in charging enemies. *His Super is great for quickly escaping enemies or getting closer to enemies. He rolls extremely quickly. It is also worth noting, that you can increase the range of his roll if you happen to go over water. This could be vital when escaping brawlers, as the water could help in getting away from tough situations (maps like Thousand lakes, Bouncing Echo, etc.). Also note that in the Island Invasion Showdown map, you can use Darryl's Super to roll over the outside part of the water, rolling up to a maximum distance of 4 times the length of a normal super. This only works with Darryl. Bull and Carl's Supers do not work over these waters. *In Brawl Ball, he can be quite useful by passing the ball forward and using his Super to get to the ball fast. His Super is also useful for grabbing the ball from the center after either team scores, although it does put him in the middle of the fight and will likely result in death. *Using his Super on an opponent in Brawl Ball who is carrying the ball will knock the ball from their possession. This is great to use to delay an opponent who is about to throw the ball into the goal. *An effective way to use Darryl is to charge his Super, use it to get as close as you can to an enemy, and quickfire with all of your ammo. This deals a decent amount of damage and can even get you a kill and charge your super fully again to roll back if done correctly. *Darryl dies to the other Heavyweights (excluding Frank), so don't pick fights with those brawlers. Darryl does counter many brawlers, such as Dynamike, Barley, and other low health brawlers. *If timed properly while rolling on to an opponent, Darryl's super can stop the opponent's super completely from activating, kind of like how Frank's super can be stopped with Shelly's super. This becomes useful when attacking other brawlers with Darryl who have their supers ready (like Shelly). *Darryl's Super can hit multiple times when fighting in confined areas (which is optimal for Darryl as a shotgunner). Aim your Super to ricochet off walls and rack up damage on your opponents. *If you have Darryl's Steel Hoops, you can roll towards the enemy IKE in Siege and shoot at it at close range. The star power will allow you to deliver all 3 attacks before dying. *When confronting Brawlers in point-blank range, be mindful of your positioning and don't go through brawlers as the second shot of Darryl's attack can completely miss. *At extremely close range, Darryl has one of the highest damage for a normal attack out of any brawler in the game, doing 3360 damage for the shots combined (1680 each) at power levels 9 and 10. While you shouldn't rely on this unless bush camping close range heavyweight brawlers (bull's faster reload speed and El Primo's health+reload time and invis+medium stun super) since most brawlers can run back while he rolls in to avoid this damage, it is useful since it allows higher-level Darryl's to easily 2 shot brawl boxes. *Darryl's main attack does a lot of damage but not consistently, however, the recent change Darryl recieved to his shot pattern helps combat that. If you are ever targeting someone with your super make sure you actually roll onto them and hit them. If you are too close you might roll over them if too far you may hit them but not be able to burst them down. *Rolling Reload is useful for covering up mistakes; if you fail to directly land a super on another brawler, the faster reload speed will allow you to chip them down even with the lesser damage. This won't be very helpful to higher skill players, however, as most experienced Darryl players can consistently land their super and deal maximum damage. History *7/12/17: **Darryl was added to the game. *18/12/17: **Darryl's health was increased by 200. **His main attack shots are fired a bit closer together. **His Star Power damage reduction increased to 80% (from 70%) damage reduced while using Super. **His Super roll speed decreased slightly to 2400 (from 2800). *22/12/17: **Darryl's base movement speed was increased to 700 (from 650). *27/1/18: **Darryl's bullet hits were increased charge super to 13 (from 10). *9/3/18: **Darryl's health was increased to 5000 (from 4600). *21/5/18: **Darryl's reload speed was decreased to 1.8 seconds (from 2 seconds). *5/12/18: **Darryl got a rework: ***Super range was decreased to 7 tiles (from 23.3 tiles). ***Star Power: Super activates shield which reduces damage by 30% for 3.5 seconds. ***Super now charges in 11 attack hits (from 13). ***Main attack damage was decreased to 260 (from 360). ***Super attack damage was decreased to 400 (from 640). ***Health was decreased to 4000 (from 5000). ***Super now charges automatically over 20 seconds. *29/1/19: **Darryl's Star Power shield protection was increased to 40% (from 30%). **His main attack damage per shell was increased to 280 (from 260). **Darryl also got a slight remodel. *31/1/19: **The Dumpling Darryl skin was added. *27/2/19: **Darryl's Super autocharging time was increased to 30 seconds (from 20 seconds). *15/4/19: **Darryl's health was increased to 4200 (from 4000). *11/6/19: **Darryl's health was increased to 4600 (from 4200). **His Star Power shield protection was decreased to 30% (from 40%). *31/7/19: **Darryl's Star Power Rolling Reload was added. *29/8/19: **Darryl's Steel Hoops shield protection was decreased to 25% (from 30%). **His shots now come from the center of the brawler, making them more accurate. *23/10/19: **Darryl's Steel Hoops shield protection was increased to 30% (from 25%). **His Rolling Reload got reworked. *7/11/19: **Darryl's heath was increased to 4800 (from 4600). **His main attack damage was increased to 300 (from 280) per shell. Skins